The Music of Life
by YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: a collection of song-fics based around the songs from MTR. still need to add two more. Review! cornelius-franny fluff! this is all i'm putting up!
1. Another Believer

Eleven year old Franny rang the doorbell to the huge house and waited patiently for someone to answer. The cardboard box in her arms twitched every now and then and a 'ribit' or two could be heard from within. Finally someone pulled the door open and a friendly looking woman with round glasses smiled down at the girl.

"Why, hello there, Franny," she greeted, opening the door wider.

"Hi, Mrs. Robinson, is Cornelius at home? I have something to show him." She hoisted the box up higher and smiled. Mrs. Robinson nodded and waved her into the house.

"He's up in his lab like always, go right up. I'll bring you two up some lemonade in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Franny called over her shoulder, hurrying to the stair case leading up to the lab. When she reached the top her head popped up from the steps and she glanced around. The once spacious lab was now cluttered with Lewis' inventions and the floor was barely visible under all the pieces of scrap paper. "Cornelius?"

_**Hello, I got something to tell you  
**__**But it's crazy I got something to show you  
**_**_So give me just one more chance one more glance  
__And I will make of you another believer_**

There was a clang and a muffled 'ow!' before a cart rolled out from under one of the larger inventions. Cornelius Robinson lay on it, rubbing his head against the bruise that was forming. His trade mark glasses were lopsided on his face and his spiky blonde hair had soot on the ends of it. He wiped his arm across his eyes roughly before they focused on his best friend.

"Franny!" he said excitedly, hopping off the cart. He ran over to her and took the box from her arms, setting aside on one of his many tables. "I'm working on a new invention and you've just got to see it!" He grabbed her wrist and ran across the lab, Franny tripping after him.

"Oh, but, Cornelius, I wanted to show you-"

"Here it is!" he interrupted, coming to a sudden stop, making Franny bump into him.

_**Guess what you got more then you Burgan  
**__**Aint it crazy, you got more then you paid for  
**__**So give me just one more chance, one more glance  
**__**One more hand to hold** _

The machine stood as tall as the thirteen year old boy and didn't appear to be on. It looked like a large cylinder with a rounded top and a sliding door. It was blue and strapped to the side was something that looked like a laptop and a large red button.

"Isn't it great?" Cornelius asked, gazing at the contraption. Franny raised an eyebrow at him before looking back at the invention.

"Um…what is it?" she wondered. Cornelius' face split into a smile and he rushed to the side of it, clicking away at the button. The invention revved to life and a light above the sliding door shown green before the door itself slid open.

"Get in and I'll show you!"

"Oh, I'm not sure about this, Cornelius-"

"Come on don't worry, I worked out all the bugs this time!" He moved forward and rested a hand on her back, pushing her towards the opening. Franny stuck her hands out and grabbed the edges of it and turned to glare at her friend.

_**You've been on my mind  
**__**Though it may seem I'm fooling  
**__**Wasting so much time  
**__**Though it may seem I'm fooling  
**_**_What are we gonna do  
__What are we gonna do about it_**

"Cornelius, I came here 'cause I wanted to show you something," she said in annoyance. Cornelius rolled his blue eyes and nodded quickly.

"You can show me afterwards," he said, moving to push her forward again. She stopped and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You promise?" she asked him seriously. He nodded impatiently and waved her forward.

"Yes, I promise." It was good enough for Franny. She stepped into the cylinder and the door slid closed behind her. Everything went dark.

"Cornelius?" she yelled in worry. Her voice echoed inside the metal walls.

"Don't worry, just stand still." His voice was muffled. She nodded her head and froze on the spot. She could hear him run over to the side of the machine and start fiddling with the keyboard. There was an odd whirring sound and the invention shook.

_**Slow down, that is all for the moment  
**__**Until next time, until than do not worry  
**__**And give me just one more chance, one more glance  
**__**And I will make of you  
**_**_Yeah I'm gonna make of you  
__Another believe_**

From outside, Cornelius heard Franny scream and bang on the side. "Cornelius! I want to get out now!" His brow furrowed in concentration, his tongue sticking out slightly.

"Almost have it," he murmured. Franny pounding on the inside of his invention got louder as the humming sound got louder. "Stand still!" There was a loud 'bang' and smoke rose up from the top of the machine. The light on the front flashed red as the door slid open again. Franny stumbled out, hair disheveled and coveredin soot. She coughed before turning to glare at her friend.

"What kind of stupid invention was that?!" she screamed, "All it did was scare me half to death!" Cornelius shrank away from her. She had never really yelled at him before and he found she was quite terrifying when she was angry.

"No, no, no! It did more than that!" he assured her, glancing downwards at her clothes. She did the same and gasped. Instead of the white dress she had worn over there she was now in a pair of Cornelius' red pants and wearing one of his white shirts and blue sweater vests. The only thing missing was his brown shoes. Franny's face turned scarlet red and she glared at her best friend angrily.

_**You've been on my mind  
**__**Though it may seem I'm fooling  
**__**Wasting so much time  
**__**Though it may seem I'm fooling  
**_**_What are we gonna do  
__What are we gonna do about it_**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DRESS!?" she screeched. Cornelius' jaw dropped at her volume and he started apologizing. His clothes hung loose on Franny and she had to grip the top of his/her pants just to keep them up. From the look on her face he knew he had messed up bad this time.

"Franny, I'm so, so sorry-" he began.

"Save it, Cornelius," she sniffed, tears coming to her eyes. She stomped back towards the stairs, kicking papers and wrenches as she went. Cornelius felt terrible and ran after her. When he reached her she was sitting on the floor, propped up against the table that her box was sitting on. He moved forward and sat down slowly next to her. When he went to put his arm around her shoulder she shoved him. "Go _away_, Cornelius," she choked out, her eyes squeezed shut trying to lock in tears. Cornelius felt like kicking himself for making his future wife cry.

"Franny," he said timidly, "I'm sorry about your dress. I'll buy you a new one if you-"

"I don't care about the dress!" she yelled, smacking her hands on the tile floor. Cornelius arched a confused eyebrow.

"Well then…what's the matter?"

_**Hello…**_

Franny rubbed her eyes roughly and turned to her friend. "Cornelius," she hiccupped, "I wanted to show you something. But you're too wrapped up in your crazy inventions to care!" She let her head fall into her folded arms and cried some more. She felt Cornelius' hand rest lightly on her back and rub comforting circles on it.

"What did you wanna show me, Franny?" he asked sincerely. She sniffed loudly and didn't lift her head.

"Why? You don't care," she murmured.

"Yes I do!" Cornelius insisted, "You're my best friend, I wanna see what you had to show me." Franny lifted her head and looked at the boy sitting next to her. He looked insanely guilty for making her cry and like he really wanted to see what she had brought.

"Well…ok."

_**You've been on my mind  
**__**Seem I'm fooling  
**_**_Wasting so much time  
__One more chance_**

"Ok, everybody," Franny said proudly, "from the top." She waved her conductor's stick and her frogs broke into 'Stand By Me'. She'd wanted to show Cornelius how she'd finally proved everyone wrong. Her frogs could sing. And good too. Cornelius sat in awe, watching the little green amphibians croon out the famous song as Franny instructed them.

"Wow," he breathed. Franny turned to him and smiled proudly, still waving her conductor's stick.

"Taught 'em everything they know," she said before winking and turning back to her amazing pets. Cornelius smiled at her back and ran a hand through his insane hair. He was going to marry his best friend who could make frogs sing. It was crazy and unbelievable and he wouldn't change it for the world.

_**Hello…**_


	2. The Motion Waltz

"Cornelius, where are we going?" Franny asked from the front seat of her boyfriend's car. There was a bandana tied around her eyes and they'd been driving for nearly an hour.

"I told you, Franny, it's a surprise," seventeen year old Cornelius Robinson told his impatient girlfriend for the ninth time since they'd gotten in the car. He shook his head and laughed as she crossed her arms a huffed. He wanted where they were going to be a surprise so he could see her eyes light up when she saw where they were.

"Well I think since it's my birthday, I should get to know where we're going," Franny stated smugly. Cornelius chuckled and laced the hand that wasn't steering the car with hers.

"And I think since I'm your boyfriend and this is my car, you should just be patient and let me surprise you on your birthday," he said confidently. Franny groaned and let her head fall back on the head rest of her seat. Cornelius laughed gain and refocused on the road.

_**Waiting to cross the rubicon  
Wondering what side I'm on  
What are these visions of me as a young man?  
With one arm pointed, and the other arm holding your hand**  
_

"Ok, are you ready?" Cornelius asked as he pulled into a parking spot slowly. Franny was bouncing excitedly in her seat as the car finally came to a stop. She went to remove her blind fold but Cornelius stopped her. She huffed in impatience and hurried him up.

"I'm ready! Now where are we?!" she squeaked as her boyfriend start untying the bandana. He laughed and paused just before pulling it completely away from her eyes.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Franny," he murmured as the bandana slipped away from her face. Franny blinked and then gasped as she looked out the windshield of the car in shock. Looming over them, just up a short hill was a giant carnival ground site. The light flashed in blinked in the dim of the late evening.  
_  
**Needing a plan to keep you near  
Blowing a horn, so you can hear  
If it was only my love and devotion  
This world would suddenly be in a state of commotion**  
_  
"Oh my God!" Franny screamed in excitement. She absolutely loved carnivals and it never failed to disappoint her that there wasn't one in their hometown. Cornelius smiled brightly at her response and slipped out of the car. He jogged to the other side and opened his girlfriend's door. She immediately jumped out, nearly knocking him down and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Cornelius!" she cried, dragging him towards the carnival entrance.

After getting their wrist band the couple hurried inside the carnival and glanced around. Franny was bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. Cornelius had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other bent so he could read his watch.

"Ok, I promised Gaston and Art I'd have you back home by midnight," he said, drawing Franny's attention, "We've got five hours before we have to drive back. What do you want to do first?" Franny squealed and rushed first to the bumper car ring, Cornelius holding her shoulder so as not to lose her in the crowd.  
_  
**Emotional commotion, emotional commotion  
Emotional commotion, emotional motion**  
_  
The hours seemed to fly by as the two ran all around the carnival, Franny leading the way the entire time. After the bumper cars they went through the fun house which had Cornelius nearly hyper ventilating from his fear of clowns. Franny apologized profusely for forgetting, but he just waved her off as they moved towards the Zipper. After that, they snacked on some blue cotton candy before Cornelius checked his watch again.

"We've got thirty more minutes before we had to make the drive back, what's the last ride you wanna go on?" Franny frowned that the fun had to end but quickly set to choosing out the last ride. She rubbed her chin as she turned and looked all over the carnival for something they hadn't already gone on. The answer struck her suddenly and she smiled.

"That," she pointed so her boyfriend could see where they were headed. The ferric wheel was tall and had the brightest lights in the whole carnival. Cornelius raised an eyebrow and gave her an incredulous look. She just smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his arm. He finally shrugged and they started walking hurriedly over to the ferric wheel.  
_  
**I never get around under the sun and the stars  
And I may be always frowning  
But wonder you will see, under the sun and the stars  
You will turn around and I'll be emotion**  
_  
There wasn't anyone in line so they were immediately placed in a carriage and the safety bar lowered. Franny smiled happily as Cornelius rest and arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his chest as the wheel started to turn, moving their carriage backwards. Cornelius rested his cheek on her head as the night air whipped around them and they rose higher off the ground. Their carriage finally made it all the way to top and stopped. They could see the entire carnival from their seats and Franny's eyes sparkled as they danced across the scene.

"Wow," she breathed, "it's amazing."

"You're amazing," Cornelius whispered, gazing down at her. She turned her face up to his and smiled. It made a warm feeling spread through his entire chest when she looked at him like that.

"This has been the best birthday ever," she said sincerely, "thank you, Cornelius."

"Of course," he said, leaning closer, "I'd do anything for you, Franny." She smiled shyly before moving into her boyfriend and catching his lips in a kiss. It was warm and filled with love as they sat high above the world in their ferric wheel carriage.  
_  
**Emotional commotion, emotional commotion  
Emotional commotion, emotional commotion  
Emotional commotion, emotional motion**_


	3. Where Is Your Heart At?

Cornelius Robinson skipped down the stairs from his lab, heading towards the kitchen to grab a snack. He made it to the kitchen and started to make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Franny, who was spending the day over, sat on a bar stool at the kitchen island reading a thick book about music. Cornelius kissed her hello as he passed on his way to the fridge. He opened it and after a brief check of the shelves, furrowed his brow and shut the door. He walked over to the pantry and pulled the door open. Again he checked all the shelves and his search came up empty.

"Franny," he said frowning, "do you know where the peanut butter is?"

"You invented that peanut butter and jelly gun thing, remember?" Franny answered, not taking her eyes from the book. Cornelius snapped his fingers and started forward before stopping again.

"Franny, do you knew where the peanut butter and jelly gun is?" His long time girlfriend rolled her eyes before pointing to the third drawer from the left of the oven.

_**You asked me over, and over and over  
Have you seen my peacock-feathered hat?  
**__**If it was under a four-leaf clover  
I'd be on the lawn looking for that**_

Franny flipped the page of her book as she snuggled further into the couch in the corner of Cornelius' laboratory. Her legs were tucked up under her skirt and her shoes lay at the foot of the couch. Cornelius was bent over his desk a few feet away and was measuring a piece of metal. Her eyes flicked towards him and she smiled warmly. His brow was furrowed and his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated. He reached out and searched the top of his desk with his hand before he finally turned and frowned.

"Franny, have you seen my pencil?" he asked miserably. Franny pointed to his wayward hair and went back to reading. Cornelius reached towards his head and indeed found his pencil sticking out from his hair. He raised an eyebrow, not remembering putting it there, and shrugged returning to his work.

**Where is your heart at?  
Nobody knows that,  
Even though you've him, her, me, and an army searching**

Franny tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Cornelius to be ready. He had a banquet to attend about inventing the transport tubes and they were running late. Cornelius ran passed, yanking on a coat as he went. Franny shook her head at him. For a genius he was insanely disorganized. He ran by again, going the opposite direction, and yanking a shoe onto his foot. She sighed and sat down in a chair. This would take a while. Cornelius went to run by again but froze in the middle of the entrance hall. His brow was furrowed in concentration and he was glancing back and forth between the front door and stairs to the lab.

"For God's sake what is it?" Franny asked finally, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Her boyfriend smiled at her apologetically and scratched his head.

"I can't find my speech," he admitted dejectedly.

"Your speech?" Franny questioned, moving to his side. He nodded vigorously and ran his hand roughly down his face.

"I wrote a speech to thank them for giving me the award and explain the transport tubes. I wrote it all down on note cards and now I can't find them!" He pulled at his already messy hair and sighed. Franny rolled her eyes and reached her hand into his right coat pocket. She pulled her hand back out, holding a stack of note cards held together by a rubber band. Cornelius blinked as she waved them in front of his face.

"Can we go now?" she asked impatiently.

**I've got a feeling, you will be reeling  
When you are bad and the circus comes to town  
And you'll see me leaving dressed up as a magician or something like that**

Cornelius Robinson breathed deeply as he watched his girlfriend read quietly on the couch. He wiped his hand across his sweaty forehead and cleared his throat lowly. He took a shaky step forward and came to stand just behind Franny. Her nose was buried in a book and she didn't notice him standing behind the couch. He took another shaky breath and reached into the pocket of his coat. He groped around inside and his eyes widened when his hand came out empty. He checked his other pocket frantically and the outcome was the same. He turned his pockets inside-out in shock and checked for holes in the bottom of them. It was then that he realized this wasn't the coat he'd put the little velvet box in. He went to make a silent exit from the room when he groaned in despair. Franny turned around as he turned to face her again and gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong, Cornelius?" she asked in concern, closing her book up. He cursed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Franny," he sighed, "have you seen my lab coat?" The young woman scoffed and reopened her book, turning away from her boyfriend.

"Its-…" she paused, her brow furrowing, much like his often did. She closed her book again and turned back to him. He looked back at her with a hopeful look on his face. She smiled apologetically and shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know where it is." His face paled and his jaw went slack. Franny raised an eyebrow at him and stood. "Well don't worry, honey," she soothed, "you can always just buy a new one." He shook his head fiercely and moved forward to grab her hand.

**Your satin flip-flops are hidden in the pockets of your velvet dressing gown  
Your diamond cufflinks are hidden in the ruffles of your silk white shirt from town**

"Franny, we_ have_ to find that lab coat," he insisted, "If we don't…" He trailed off and his face got even paler.

"What?" Franny asked curiously. She couldn't understand what was so important about this particular lab coat. Cornelius shook his head and sighed.

"We just…have to find it. Will you help me look?" Franny shrugged and placed her book down.

"Of course."

The two of them searched the entire house, and even had the rest of the Robinsons look too. After two hours Cornelius was starting to go crazy and Franny was still confused about what was so important about the lab coat, but didn't complain about helping her boyfriend and his family look for it. She walked into the lab for a third time to look for the coat. She checked under on and in all his inventions but couldn't find it anywhere. Sighing she went back down the stairs to the door leading to the hallway. She decided to pull the door closed and as it was swinging shut she heard something slide against the back. Lifting an eyebrow she stood back and closed the door. Hanging on the back, probably where it usually hung, was Cornelius' lab coat. She laughed out loud and took it off the hook.

"That man's going to drive me crazy," she murmured as she left the lab and walked into the hallway. The white coat was folded neatly over her arm as she made her way to the front of the house, calling for Cornelius.

**Where is your heart at?  
Nobody knows that,  
Even though you've him, her, me, and an army searching**

"He's outside, Franny," Bud said, as she rounded the corner. She smiled and headed to the front door.

"Thanks, Mr. Robinson," she called before she shut the front door behind her. She shielded her eyes against the bright sun and saw her boyfriend looking under a hedge for the notorious lab coat. She giggled and waved to get his attention. "Cornelius, I found it!" He stood quickly, getting momentarily tangled in the hedge. He ran over and sighed in relief when Franny handed him the coat. He looked like the happiest man on earth and she rolled her eyes.

"Why is this silly coat so important," she asked waving at it. He shook his head and reached into the coat pocket.

"It's not the coat," he said, "It's what's in it." He pulled out a tiny box and tossed the coat to the ground. Franny gasped as he lowered himself to one knee and cracked the box open. Nestled into the velvet was a shining diamond ring.

"Franny," Cornelius started nervously, "I'm an unorganized mess and would probably loose my head if not for you. You're perfect in absolutely every way and my much, _much_ better half. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Marry me?"

"Of course I will, you idiot!" Franny squealed, lunging at her fiancé and tackling him to the ground.

**I've got a feeling, you'll be reeling  
When you are bad and the circus comes to town  
And you'll see me leaving dressed up as a magician or something like that**


	4. Give Me the Simple Life

"Ladies and gentlemen," Art's booming voice echoed through the house, "I now present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Cornelius Robinson!" The whole Robinson family plus Art and Gaston cheered as Cornelius and Franny stepped through the front door. They laughed as they were showered in rice and bubbles. They'd decided to skip out on a huge wedding and just invited the family. Having a bunch of strangers who admired Cornelius at their wedding was not something they wanted. It was too personal of an event.

"Kiss!" a pink haired Lucille Robinson shouted at her son and daughter-in-law. The two of them blushed but wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately to the whoops and cheers of their family members. Franny smiled brightly and waved to her two older brothers who were giving her the thumbs up. Cornelius waved shyly at his father and uncles before turning to Gaston and Art. He winked at them when Franny wasn't looking and they both nodded.

"How 'bout we all head into the dining room," Gaston suggested. Franny shot him a look and waved her finger at him.

"If you try to shoot a meatball at me in this dress I'll kill you," she said seriously. Cornelius laughed nervously and steered his wife towards the dining room while her brothers snuck off in another direction. "Those two are up to something," she grumbled.

"Don't be silly," Cornelius waved her off, "they just want your special day to be perfect."

"Our special day," she corrected with a warm smile. Cornelius nodded and leaned in to kiss her again. They reached the dining room and took the two seats at the head of the table. Everyone was talking animatedly about the wedding when suddenly the lights all dimmed. Franny clutched Cornelius' hand tightly in surprise. A spot light turned on right over the newlyweds' heads almost blinding them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," it was Art again, "It is time for Mr. and Mrs. Robinson to have their first dance as man and wife." Franny's face heated up and she glanced around the table.

"We didn't pick a song," she whispered to her husband. He smirked knowingly and offered her his hand as he stood.

"Don't, worry," he said, "I've got it all figured out." Art kept the light trained on them as they moved to the center of the dining room. Franny gave him a skeptical look as they stood there in silence until Cornelius glanced over her shoulder and signaled to Gaston. The man winked before yanking a lever that was sticking up from the tile. A crack appeared in the floor and widened until it was large enough for a small stage to rise out of it. Franny gasped in surprised as she saw her frogs standing on it in little suits. Frankie cleared his throat before grabbing the mike.

_**Folks are blessed who make the best of every day**__  
__**living by their own philosophy.**__  
__**Everyone who needs the sun must find the way**__  
_**_and I have found the only thing for me...  
__I don't believe in __frettin' and grievin'_**_  
__**Why mess around with strife**__  
__**I never was cut out to step & strut out**__  
__**Give me the simple life**_

Cornelius took advantage of his wife's distraction and pulled her closer for the dance. She turned to him, eyes wide in surprise.

"But…" she whispered, "I never taught them this song." Cornelius smiled sheepishly and she leaned forward to kiss him sweetly. "You took the time to train my frogs so they could sing a song for us on our wedding day?" she asked.

"Of course," her husband scoffed good naturedly, "I wanted everything to be perfect. Besides I know how much you enjoy when Frankie sings." Franny nodded in confirmation and leaned her head against his chest. Her little frog could sure sing his heart out when it counted.  
_  
__**Some find it pleasant dining on pheasant.**__  
__**Those things roll off my knife**__  
__**Just serve me tomatoes and mashed potatoes**__  
__**Give me the simple life**__  
__**A cottage small is all I'm after**__  
__**Not one that's spacious and wide**__  
__**A house that rings with joy and laughter**__  
__**And the one you love inside**_

Franny listened carefully to the old song and laughed gently at the lyrics. Their house was anything but a cottage but it was home. Their entire family now stayed with them comfortably. There was enough room in the Robinson home for the many people and it was connected enough to let them all remain close. It rang with laughter constantly and that was all she could've asked for.

Franny turned her face up to her new husband and he smiled down warmly at her. After all these years it still sent her heart to fluttering and she returned her cheek to his chest. Standing here, swaying to their wedding song was one of the best moments she'd ever spent with him. She wanted it to last forever.  
_  
__**Some like the high road**__  
__**I like the low road**__  
__**Free from the care and strife**__  
__**Sounds corny and seedy; but yes, in-deedy,**__  
__**I like the simple life**_

Cornelius wrapped his arms securely around his bride and swayed her gracefully around the floor. Everything her did, he did for her. Every invention was made so that her life was easier. Simpler. His only want in the entire world was her happiness and if he had that he had the world. He touched his hand lightly to her soft hair and smiled again. She was absolutely perfect.

Glancing up he saw his mother wiping her misty eyes happily. His father's arm was wrapped firmly around her shoulder and the two of them were smiling out at their son. He could only hope to have a marriage as strong and as full of love as theirs.  
_  
__**Life could be thrilling,**__  
__**with one who's willing,**__  
__**to be a farmer's wife**__  
__**Kids, calling me pappy**__  
__**sure make me happy**__  
__**Give me the simple life**_

The entire family watched the happy couple dance to the voice of the crooning frog. The Robinsons heald each other close, watching their son, or nephew, or cousin dance with his new wife. Gaston was so transfixed watching his sister, he often had to jerk around to refocus the light on them. Art would never admit that he'd gotten misty eyed watching his baby sister dance but anyone glancing his way saw him wiping at his face.

As the song came to a close Cornelius drew slightly away from Franny and gazed down at her. She smiled up at him loving and he smiled back.

"I love you, Mrs. Robinson," he whispered so only she could hear. Her eyes dance like it was her sixteenth birthday all over agin, but far better.

"I love you too, Mr. Robinson," she replied before he bent down and kissed her.

_**Some find it pleasant dining on pheasant**__  
__**Those things roll off my knife**__  
__**Just serve me tomatoes and mashed potatoes**__  
__**Give me the simple life**_


End file.
